


After Stories

by elchrists



Series: Fragments of Them [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Retirement, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這篇文是《Fragments of Them》的後續，100個parts之後的故事，所以，James Bond已經退休、不再是007，而Q繼續在軍需部門擔任部門領導。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 日常早安吻

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年《Fragments of Them》系列實體書，購買意願調查，有意者歡迎前往填寫：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1G1IGJR5QpH9wEKHf8LEyoZhMj4443nKSKJjfa8MX2T4/viewform
> 
> 從第一回到第三十回，靈感來自於網路上的《相戀十年三十題》，轉微博。然後再根據內文修訂題目。  
> （ww4.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/4b35cb65gw1e80ckccsfij20c80lnaby.jpg）  
> 從第三十一回到第六十回的題目，由朋友Longing所出。（plurk.com/Longing）

　　臨時起得晚了，這使得Q的盥洗倍顯匆忙。剛一踏出浴室，套上合適的襯衫、西褲，抓過昨天才從乾洗店拿回來的Dries van Noten。筆電，對，還有筆電。經過廚房，俯身探進門裡，雖然有一半的身體還在走廊上，用唯一空著的手拿叉子將Bond留在早餐桌上的太陽蛋送進嘴裡，連給自己倒一杯伯爵茶的餘裕都沒有，就著Bond那杯冷了的咖啡喝了口，然後匆匆忙忙穿過走廊、打開大門。

　　Damn，帶錯筆電。關上門前Q反應過來，又趕緊奔回書房，放下這個、拿起那個。

　　是在如此一般碰碰撞撞的當口，早起鍛鍊的Bond一身運動服回到家裡。因為Q的狼狽，甚至不用掏鑰匙就能進門了。

　　金髮的前任特工看了一眼屋內，就對於他的同居者的狀況了然於心。沒有調侃也沒有緊張，他知道Q能自己搞定。Q撈起正確的筆電包，用眼神和Bond打招呼、就又衝出門。即將闔上門扉的那一刻，Q頓了下，重新拉開門，給玄關處才剛剛脫去運動鞋的Bond唇碰唇的親吻。

　　「回頭見。」

　　「回頭見。」

　　Bond脫好鞋子，走到廚房收拾只動了一口的早餐，唇邊無可抑止的上揚著一抹優美的弧線。窗外傳來熟悉的宣揚的引擎聲，他探頭朝外瞥去，一輛阿斯頓馬汀從地下停車場出入口駛出，朝沃斯豪爾的方向奔馳離去。

　　


	2. 堆積如山

　　情報部門中東區的一次情勢誤判，於是006生死未卜、003還在加護病房、004中毒而R正分析毒物資訊、007深入虎穴尚未聯繫、002的空缺遲懸未補、008在接受國防部調查。Q為此已經連續加班二個星期、沒機會睡在自己的床上。然後，Q在下午接到M的辦公室直接打來的電話，005和James Bond在東倫敦的單車咖啡廳裡見面，十分鐘前遇到自殺炸彈的攻擊，情況未明。

　　Mallory調派001直奔現場，由Q主持行動，001從圍觀人群中發現一張可疑的面孔，藉由Q的授意匆忙跟上，在倫敦市區上演了驚心動魄的飛車追逐。

　　Q一邊控制交通號誌燈、一邊追蹤001的位置、一邊派出後備外勤探員與001兩道夾擊，並且螢幕中始終分出一格畫面，監視煙塵漫布、烈焰燃燒的咖啡廳：救難人員用毛毯裹住一具具燒焦的遺體，一些警探則將地上的殘肢斷臂編號撿拾。

　　當001追擊到犯人，開始發生肢體衝突時，失蹤已久的006忽然在某地開啟定位系統，電腦因為接收到訊號而發出提示音。Q當機立斷，分出線路追蹤訊號發射位置，分析其所在建築物產權狀態及附近交通資訊，通知M的辦公室，以及從這端悄悄開啟單向收音功能。他指派O進行錄音工作，分析雜訊和環境資訊，並且申請一隊特種部隊前去救援。

　　Tanner發來消息，深入險境的007正在回傳竊取到的軍火交易紀錄，但是其所操作的電腦被防火牆擋住，傳輸過程並不順利。Tanner把電話轉接給Q，Q則調來W協助自己，從電話這頭指導007破解程式，他一邊聽007口述螢幕畫面、一邊繼續指揮手上行動，甚至還監控在加護病房裡的003的生理數據。

　　他的手機響了起來，是簡訊，他根本無暇分神。只要再出一個亂子，全MI6就沒有可用的00特工能夠派與了。倒是O多事看了一眼屏幕，抽了口氣，硬是把手機塞到他的長官面前。

　　 _We are fine – yours._

　　Q的身體抖了一下，發出一聲嗚噎，抓過手機死死的盯著屏幕。007因為沒聽到Q的下一句指令碼而揚聲追問，O趕緊接過麥克風替長官接話，完成正確的式子。

　　手機又響了一聲，跳出第二封簡訊。

　　 _Don’t cry, Cute – yours forever._  


	3. 瞥不開

　　Q在賴床。

　　難得的假期，Bond也知道Q之前熬夜工作數日，所以對於Q的偷懶他沒有多說什麼，儘管Q早就答應他下一次輪休時要陪他來場射擊比賽，而說實在的他很期待。剛剛晨跑完，James Bond出了一身細密的汗，他在房間裡換下運動衣，進浴室隨便沖了沖，裹著寬鬆的浴衣，拿了本書坐到床邊想要打發時間。

　　窗外的陽光從最遠離床鋪的那一端、稍微沒有拉好的窗簾後頭灑落在臥房的地毯上。如果可以，Bond會選擇將窗簾拉開，他總喜歡充足的陽光和風，今天天氣晴朗得甚至不用開燈也能閱讀，但這樣就會打擾Q的睡眠。

　　所以Bond只是打開自己這側的床頭燈，讓光線集中在手上的書本而不朝向Q的睡臉。他坐在床邊，翻開第一頁，手指搭著書頁看了第一行的第一個字，「這」，然後情不自禁的轉而凝視床上熟睡的伴侶的背影。Q穿著簡單的棉質衫，一側臉龐壓著枕頭，睫毛的陰影映在枕頭套上，隨著熟睡的呼吸微微顫動。

　　 _這可是實實在在的一見鍾情。_

　　《第二十二條軍規》開宗明義第一句話就這麼寫著。

　　Bond的注意力只夠讀完第一行，就再一次從書本上被吸引開。只是讀到簡簡單單幾個字詞，竟讓他像是死腦筋的初戀一般，不由自主地聯想到枕邊的身影。Q翻了個身，使得原本蓬鬆的頭髮改而被壓在腦袋底下，而同時也讓Q的睡臉正面朝向Bond，不似剛才只能瞧見側面。Bond凝視著Q，將Q的輪廓以視線一一描繪，從Q的眉骨、睫毛、眼皮、鼻翼、唇角、再到下巴。Q的下巴堪稱光潔，鬍渣很淺，而且Bond知道那些早晨新冒出來的短髭總是很軟。就像Q的頭髮一樣，如棉花糖般的柔軟，甚至就連Q的陰毛也有著同樣的觸感。

　　Bond伸出一掌，揉著Q散亂鬈曲的黑髮，一邊揉，一邊用拇指蹭過Q的太陽穴，不是很用力，倒像是撒嬌。

　　Q動了一下，深覺受到打擾，這也讓Bond鬆開手，得意的笑了笑，才意興闌珊的把目光移回書頁。

　　 _初次相見，約塞連便狂熱地戀上了……_

　　Bond聳聳肩，明明是一本充滿諷刺意味的黑色幽默戰爭小說，為什麼在一個假日的早晨能夠如此令人心猿意馬。他歪著頭，凝望睡著的戀人，Q身上寬鬆的棉衫掩蓋不了太多，纖瘦但精壯的身體從衫衣底下顯露，漂亮的手臂線條顯示平常的鍛鍊，那是MI6軍需部長官最好的資本之一──無法控制好自己的肌肉的人、不會在射擊項目上保持高水準的表現。

　　Bond回想著他們的初見，那幅畫，那張長椅，那場對話，那天穿的衣服。

　　Bond的手沿著Q的手臂摸上這具身體，動作很慢，不帶情欲，而是充滿愛惜。他將書本丟開，放棄長篇閱讀的打算，反正他知道，再看下去，他的思緒也只會一再背叛他的打算。

　　他無法，不凝視著這睡懶覺的戀人。 


	4. 學會了你擅長的事

　　「先讓我沖個澡。」Q說，抽拿浴巾和衣服，避開坐在地毯上、身前放著筆電、並且戴著玳瑁框眼鏡的Bond，閃進浴室。

　　「嗯，不急，你慢慢來。」Bond配合Q的動作挪了挪位子，邊說，邊悠悠哉哉的點起下一根菸，用沒拿菸的那手在鍵盤上隨意敲打，將一些Q總是習慣遠端駭客前先輸入的代碼，打進程式裡。

　　十五分鐘後Q抓著浴巾，帶著一片濕氣打赤膊走出浴室，光著腳丫子，懶洋洋的盤坐到沙發床上。Bond從廚房的方向拿著倒空的菸灰缸往回走，接替他的手用大毛巾擦著他濕漉漉的黑髮。

　　地毯上的筆電處於被闔妥的狀態。

　　「拿過來吧。」Q說，朝筆電伸出一手。

　　「已經搞定了。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「不知不覺已經搞定了，資料提取完畢。」Bond說，手指隔著毛巾輕柔的按摩Q的頭皮，嘴角微微的勾起。

　　「這樣啊。」Q閉上眼，享受這專屬的舒適，他的唇邊同樣好整以暇，綻出舒心滿意的笑容。 


	5. 櫃子深處

　　房子要打通並且重新裝潢的那些日子，James Bond和Q短期居住在旅館裡。有鑑於他們並不是一般朝九晚五的公務員，又是替英國最隱密的諜報單位工作，搬家與整建過程他們當然不需要事必躬親收拾家當。

　　只有最重要的那些，像是證件、像是存摺、或貴重物品，以及足夠的衣物，被他們親自拎到旅館，再拎回家，其他的部分則有專門的搬家公司打理，完全不需要出一點力。

　　被當成置物間的、書房隔壁的小房間，裡面堆放一些從兩人家中清出來，本來就各自被收在木箱或紙箱裡的一落一落的雜物。都是他們一整年裡或許也不會打開來看一次，但又不至於需要丟棄的古老的回憶。

　　就像Q曾經在Bond的物品裡翻出當年差點遞交出去的結婚申請書，那一天，只是覺得總該稍微打理置物間的Bond，也從Q的雜物裡，翻出一個一九二〇年代，奧地利南部地區手繪風格的信盒。

　　Bond打開盒子的時候沒有多想，只覺得盒身飾繪的圖紋好看，但是一打開他就後悔，他不該不知輕重的侵犯Q的隱私，這讓他像個行動不經大腦而控制慾十足的混蛋。

　　但是盒子裡什麼都沒有，只有幾張細碎殘破的紙片；這讓Bond安下心，將盒子歸位。幾秒後他鬼使神差的又把盒子取下，將之開啟。放在盒子裡的紙片帶著污斑，曾經受到乾涸的血漬蘸染，紙片上的字跡模糊，至今已幾不可辨。

　　Bond忽然明白了，自從他最後一次任務回到Q的身邊，Q早就進過這間房間，將某些回憶埋葬。 


	6. 床邊故事

　　Lucien發高燒到三十九度，住進醫院的兒童病房，恰逢Q的哥哥到蘇格蘭出差，兄嫂一個人忙不過來，趁著排休，Q將Luna接過來小住幾天。

　　Bond接送Luna上學，監督Luna的功課，給Luna買冰淇淋，然後帶著Luna一起到MI6接Q下班。這嚇壞了許多同事，流言以異常驚人的速度不脛而走。不過在諜報單位工作有一個特色：任何能查出個結果的、總會被查出結果，所以他們的車子剛剛駛離MI6停車場，Moneypenny就發簡訊給Bond：Q的小姪女眼睛同樣那麼美。

　　年幼的女孩非常親近一年難得見幾次面的親戚，晚餐桌上興致高昂的講述學校發生的事，在浴室裡跟替她洗澡的Q打水仗，潑濕Q的襯衣，柔柔的黑色長捲髮是Bond幫忙吹整，結束以後又吊在Bond手臂上扮演啞鈴跟Bond玩耍。

　　晚上睡覺時，她爬上Q和Bond的床，抱著她從家裡帶來的毛毯，Q給她講了個故事。

　　「有一名小男孩──至少故事發生時他的確是個男孩──功課很好，學習頂尖，會做比他還高二個年級的哥哥的作業，全部都能答對。老師們欣賞他，同學們也佩服他，選他當班長。但其實他有一個難以啟齒的秘密，一個很多小學一年級的孩子也會有的秘密。妳知道是什麼？」

　　小女孩聚精會神的聽著，先困惑的搖了搖頭，繼而因為Q鼓勵又淘氣的眼神，小女孩揚起小小的下巴，沉吟半晌，好像聽懂了。

　　「他也會尿床！」

　　Q感覺躺在他身邊的Bond胸腔震動，Bond樂不可支的偷笑了。

　　「是啊，當我只有妳這麼大，就能替妳爸爸把最困難的數理功課都做對，然後．James負責在我又不小心尿濕床單的晚上，幫我一起把被子拿出去外面藏起來。我們永遠知道新的床單收在哪裡。」

　　「哼，Lucien都不會幫我。」小女孩扁起嘴。

　　「那麼下一次，試著幫他做完他的數學題目？」Q建議著。而另一邊，James Bond伸長手臂攬過Q的細腰，收緊，唇瓣親在Q的頸側。

　　「So cute，Cute。」 


	7. 喝醉酒

　　又是一年的聖誕節。MI6例行的晚會結束後，Bond放Q和軍需部的下屬們一起到附近的酒吧續攤。軍需部門早就做好包場預約，而為了領導人承諾今年一定參加續攤，很多往年晚會之後就會回家休息的同事也都紛紛嚷著要留下加入。

　　在宴會廳門口與Q分頭離開之前，O和B特地一臉防備的跑來告訴Bond，他們會親自送Q回家，絕對不需要Bond事後開車來「多事」。Bond聳聳肩，從Q的表情裡讀懂Q打算包容這群屬下，讓他們一年沒大沒小個一次。於是Bond答應下來，不著不急。畢竟真正擁有所有權的人從來不會錙銖必較，因為他不可能失去。

　　直到清晨四點多，估計即使是最喧騰的酒館也該歇息了，家中玄關依然沒有半分動靜。雖然並不是著急或擔心，但考慮到節日特殊而特地等門的James Bond無聊得要死，只好開始在實木地板上做仰臥起坐，直到擱放在桌上的手機微微振動，鈴聲響起。

　　電話那一頭，雷聲歡動，好不熱鬧。

　　「今晚不回來了嗎？」Bond取笑問，原本以為會聽到Q的聲音，不想只聽到一些呻吟，有人喝醉了，爛醉那種。

　　然後電話彼端換了個人：「Mr. Bond，這邊，可能需要……」

　　這一秒，Bond感到好笑的故意清了清喉嚨：「我記得有人跟我誇下海口，要我別插手接送？」

　　「Mr. Bond，但頭兒他──」Bond一直都覺得逗弄O很有趣，這個年齡半大不小的男人的社交應對總是帶著清新的男孩味，或者科技宅們都有點這樣的傾向？

　　「他喝多少？」

　　「很多，非常多，你知道這很難得，大家都不想放過可以灌頭兒酒的機會。」O有點挫敗，但不心虛，全世界都知道今天軍需部就是打定主意要讓他們最敬愛的上司陪他們喝到滿意為止。「但是頭兒醉到一個程度後，就……」

　　Bond心情很好，沒有插嘴或回應，只等O繼續說下去。

　　「……就開始不斷向所有人追問你的下落。」

　　並不是醉漢常有的，失去理智充滿情緒的叨叨絮語，Q即使喝醉了也很得人疼，像小貓一樣發著嗔，然後也像小貓一樣無賴的尋找著主人。

　　「然後呢？」

　　「這讓大家都於心不忍。」O回答，完全的敗陣。

　　「現在就出門。」Bond套上外套，抓過鑰匙，手機還壓在耳邊，O幾乎可以聽到Bond得意的歡笑聲。

　　是的，Bond早就知道，他怎麼會不知道。 


	8. 冷水澡

　　Bond和Q為了瑣事大吵一架，然後又因為另一件瑣事鬧到不可開交，是Q的錯，但是Q不覺得需要道歉，最後Bond抓了兩件襯衫住到四季酒店，暫不回家。

　　全軍需部那陣子乖得跟什麼一樣，至於那些不知死活的恐怖份子則因Q的指揮慘遭特工們痛下殺手，連M都親自打電話過問，暗示尊重一下國際人權這一回事。

　　後來，蠢蠢欲動的南非叛亂軍綁架英國大使全家，M派出005收拾此事，Q是指揮。

　　案子讓Q徹夜忙了五天，這五天，Q Branch的人偷偷捎消息給Bond，主動透漏Bond有關於Q的行蹤或作息，但也沒看Bond出現，聽說同樣也沒回家。

　　到了最後一日，005搭上返國班機，Tanner告訴Q可以趁這幾天把之前沒休到的假期申請補休，筋疲力竭的Q欣然接受此般好意。

　　下班前，Q終於、吵架以來第一次，傳了封簡訊到Bond的手機：很累，要回家泡澡。

　　當Q從注滿水的浴缸裡被溫柔的喚醒時，水都還是溫熱的，有一個人並沒有讓他泡到渾身發冷了才回來。

　　「你知道你幾歲了嗎，還玩這種幼稚的把戲。」

　　Q半睡半醒，從浴水裡伸出手，環住來人的脖子，任由對方一個勁力穩當的將他抱起。

　　「你說什麼？嗯，那就不要讓它每次都有效……」

　　這一聲囈語，滑過Bond的耳畔，然後Q又閉上雙眼。 


	9. 一見傾心

　　「新來的002也是海軍退役。」

　　Q抱著筆電一屁股坐到Bond旁邊，Bond戴著眼鏡，正在翻閱最近聘雇他為顧問的一間保全公司的規章文件。

　　「然後？」

　　「也是中校，待過阿富汗，升任00組的任務分別是去華盛頓的最高法院大廈暗殺前英國叛逃書記官、以及前往日本東京大學結果一位密碼學專家。」

　　「幹得漂亮？」

　　「Mallory挺滿意的。」

　　「他人怎樣？」

　　「今天是我們第一次照面。」Q頓了頓，有些什麼爬上他的嘴角：「他今年四十六歲。」

　　Bond明白為什麼Q特地跟他講這件事了。金髮的前任特工一手攬過較為窄硬而骨節分明的Q的肩膀：「對於這點你怎麼看？」

　　「你知道，」Q頓了頓：「對於中年人我總有種說不上來的駕馭力，這不是難事。」

　　「那麼那位中年人是否嫌棄你臉上的痘子呢？」

　　「我後來才懂，」Q轉過頭，笑意盎然：「所有一開始的嫌棄都是在隱藏心中喜悅，中年男子的矜持。你認為呢？」 


	10. 偏冷的體溫

　　Q又一次罹患重感冒。

　　這一回，沒有使命，沒有任務，所以Bond哪裡也不用去。他在家裡打理家務，替Q打電話請假，讓家庭醫師上門看診，又簡單弄點蔬菜湯添加米形麵，送到主臥房床邊。

　　Q將偏頭痛的腦袋枕在Bond的肚腹上。這一次，沒有電話催擾，沒有簡訊召人，James Bond肩上不帶責任。沒有工作，沒有義務，有的只是退休後的悠閒與大把等待消磨的時間。

　　Q並不急著吃東西，縮著身體讓四肢纏繞著Bond，貪婪的撒嬌，將那發高燒的腦袋湊到Bond的手心裡，眷戀著冷度。

　　Bond笑了，覆上手掌，溫柔的撫了撫他的臉頰，又曲起手指送到Q嘴邊，滑過他乾澀的唇瓣。

　　「下次別再冒雨了。」金髮的男人低語，「打個電話，多晚都會去接你。」

　　「嗯。」Q點點頭，心想，下次絕對乖乖打電話。但就算又生病了，他蹭著Bond的手，有這個人在，有這種沁冷的舒暢，沒有關係。 


	11. 指路

　　「往右拐兩排，與你視線同高，不是黃色標籤、藍色才是經典款。接著後退，小心後面的櫃子，往清潔用品區，你要的面紙品牌放在底層。最後是冷藏櫃，牛奶在最左邊，看你想喝什麼牌子，不要低脂，我都可以。經過起司區順便帶一塊水牛起司，昨天我買了一袋甜度適中的番茄。」

　　「為什麼我沒看到茶葉區？以前在冰櫃附近不是嗎，James。」

　　「茶葉區被移到結帳櫃檯附近。如果你想買茶包袋，現在放在烹調用品區，就在烘焙紙旁邊。走到冰櫃，再往下三排，然後走到底。右手邊牆上，我之前幫你買的是中間那款。」

　　「那就這款吧。你需要買些什麼？」

　　「不用。」

　　「好，晚點見。」

　　Bond掛斷與Q的通話，將手機收好，這才對最後一名威脅者的太陽穴近距離開槍，腳邊是一地匍匐的打手屍體。

　　他蹲在地上，對屍體上下其手，然後搜出一個USB盤，如他所預料。

　　手機的鈴聲又響了。

　　「嗯，怎麼？」

　　「我找不到日本進口的牛奶冰淇淋。」聲音有點氣惱。

　　Bond笑了聲：「在冷藏食品的豆腐區旁邊，不是冰櫃那裡。日本進口的冰品向來都放在獨立的日本區。」

　　「原來如此。」

　　「快回家吧，今晚帶禮物給你。」

　　「喔？是什麼？」

　　「路上碰到老朋友，剛好身上帶著你很感興趣的西格瑪編程協議，俄羅斯駭客上周剛發表的那款。」

　　「喔，太好了！」

　　而另一邊，掛上電話的Q踱步到日本專區的冰櫃前拿了想要的冰淇淋，將整購物籃的東西推到結帳櫃檯，心想，太久沒有負責採買日用品，居然對超市生疏到這種地步。他不會承認他之所以笑著，是覺得被人照顧得好好的很幸福。 


	12. 這樣就夠了

　　國防部最終認定被關押調查的008叛國屬實，按照Mallory的說法，「他們認為罪證確鑿。」

　　這到底是不是真的，Q根本不確定，他的權限不被允許過問細節證據和審訊資料。他和008沒有他和其他特工來得那樣相熟，甚至連資歷稍淺的007與Q的私交都比008與Q多。但是Q不喜歡聽到國防部的結論，不喜歡他負責的任何一名有血有肉、有過付出的特工被其他單位不明不白的帶走。

　　對Q而言，要審理、要判決、要定罪，都應該讓MI6自己來進行。

　　下午Miss Moneypenny替Q帶來一份文件：002的最新體檢紀錄。離開之前，Moneypenny順便交代，「008的案件結束，下週會有新人報到。」

　　「除役了？」

　　「除役了。」

　　「榮退？」

　　Moneypenny猶豫了一下，「反正不會再有機會見到面。」

　　這句話具體到底是什麼意思，國家諜報單位扛起一個支部的主管怎麼會不明白。他平靜的繼續帶領手頭上的實驗，完成點算，然後在約定好的時間到監控室指揮003的任務，然後準時下班回家。

　　他沉默的將身子埋在沙發裡，感受到從未感受過的疲憊。Bond買了墨西哥捲餅和鷹嘴豆泥回家當晚餐，但他一口都沒吃，只是把Bond拉到座位旁邊，頭枕著Bond的肩膀。

　　Bond很安靜，不出半點聲音。這樣很好，Q不想聽到任何安慰，因為那不是重點。

　　他們坐了一整晚，一起平靜的迎接客廳面東窗外的黎明。光線很美，從一開始的黝黑，到肉眼能夠辨識的深藍，再到淺色中帶著白雲流線的蔚藍，然後日照升起，各種橙黃金橘炸過天際，直到最後趨近於毫無特色的白。

　　當他們從十五樓的落地窗外看見了曙光，Q想，行了，我會好好的。而且Q Branch也會好好的。


	13. 舊疾復發

　　Q在半夜醒來──似有感應。他身邊的床位空著，孤零零的枕頭凹陷了一塊，略有餘溫，這證明枕邊人並沒有離開床榻太久。

　　他下床，赤腳走過地毯。在主臥室附屬的，配有按摩浴缸的那間最大間浴室，Q剛剛打開門扉，迎面就撲來一陣氤氳。揮開這層水氣之後，Q看見Bond好端端的待在浴缸裡，熱水滿注，他的男人正閉目養神，靜如一座古銅雕像。

　　「吵醒你了？」

　　Bond睜開眼睛，懶洋洋的望過來，強健的手臂肌肉枕在石紋浴缸邊緣，潑起一點點水。當初進行室內裝潢時，Q就多次向設計師強調浴室必須能夠保持乾燥，所以這間浴室通風良好，建材適當，水氣十分容易排除。Bond的手臂所潑起的水花堪稱輕柔的滴在檜木地板上，沒一會兒便被木材纖維所吸收，只餘下不甚明顯的淺印。

　　「不，相反，沒聲音才醒。」Q走過去，款款的，赤腳踏過從日本運來的檜木地板，然後停坐在浴缸旁邊，試著觸碰Bond的左臂。

　　果不其然，Bond沒吭一聲，眉心倒皺了起來。Q所觸碰的部位多年前先是遭到子彈重擊，彈心深埋肌骨好幾星期未接受治療，不久後又在另一場任務中經歷加倍的嚴刑拷打，這舊疾的問題很久了。

　　Bond半開玩笑的替左臂的舊傷開脫：「我可不年輕。」

　　「顯而易見。」Q的動作溫柔，不如他平板無波的語調。他將雙手袖子挽起，俯低身體，手伸到水裡將Bond的手臂拉過來，一遍一遍按摩Bond吃痛的地方。當初向復健醫師請教照護方法時，Q就把每個步驟都聽得萬分仔細，所以現在做起來也格外熟稔。

　　當時，Q那專注而確實，深怕漏掉一點細節的態度，讓坐在診療椅上還有些漫不經心的Bond屏息動容了。是在那一刻，Bond才真正體認到，自己與戀人之間確實存在年齡與體質的距離，而Q卻早於自己對此深有所悟，並且已作好心理準備，足願承擔。

　　「這是要教訓你，不要老是逞英雄。受傷了要包紮、生病了得吃藥。小病小痛我也不會非盯著你塗碘酒或吞消炎藥不可，但若是中槍或發高燒，別硬撐著而錯過根治的機會。」

　　Q雖然事先已將袖子挽起，按摩的動作還是無可避免的沾濕了袖角與衣角。於是Q乾脆脫掉上衣，重新俯身傾向Bond，開始第二輪的按摩。他的手不似Bond的肌肉流線，卻也能夠發揮足夠的力氣，用著強健的指力，按壓在正確的穴位，舒緩肌肉發炎的疼痛。

　　Bond讓他一遍一遍的在相同的位置用力，變換力道，感受皮下脈搏。直到Bond知道自己的肌肉得到的緩解已經足夠，便伸長右臂，把Q整個人從浴缸邊緣輕輕的拖進浴池裡。

　　

　　何其有幸，他會和他在一起，十年，二十年，三十年，更久更遠。 


	14. 曾經熟悉

　　這是自從軍需部夏季擴建工程結束，Bond第一次來支部專屬樓層接人。前任特工本來只想在電梯間低調等待十五分鐘後的下班時間，卻剛好遇到下樓關切的Bill Tanner。MI6參謀總長對於Bond的到來喜聞樂見，趁機向他討教尼斯附近黑人幫派的規矩和慣例，也因此，曾經的傳奇特工James Bond，隨Tanner的腳步踏進了久違的軍需部門。

　　「是，往前三百公尺你就能看見；不是，如果你的智商不及一百四，遺傳缺陷當然不能申請國賠，你該向你父親申訴。請繼續向前，Double O Seven，現在，就在你的右手邊。」

　　Q正在監控室指揮行動，聲音清楚肯定。Bond聽到線路彼端，現任007開朗年輕的笑聲傳了過來，而Q立馬犀利地回嘴著。

　　「不，GPS導航用的是機械女聲，不會因為你沒有按照她說的去做就生氣，以及不會憑空變出一把PPK/S給你，當然記憶體裡也不會下載任何《夜鶯頌》之類的文學作品，更重要的是，不會變相的罵你智商不足。」

　　槍聲響起，彼端開戰了。Q不疾不徐的拿起白色馬克杯，就著杯緣喝了口茶，放下杯子，繼續在鍵盤上敲敲打打。

　　「我當然知道，警力還有三分鐘抵達，而你最好在那之前成功拖延他們，並且當支援來到時混在警察當中離開。衣服準備好了，三樓，右邊第一間。是，還有兩分三十秒。可以，允許使用爆裂物。不，沒有商量餘地，把手槍給我帶回來。還剩一分五十秒。」

　　經過擴建，監控室比過去寬敞不少，原本面窗的牆壁被重新設置，陽光現在從右手邊引進室內，這讓夕陽餘暉沿著Q的鼻樑與顎骨線條刻鑿，加深迷人的輪廓，而不是如同往常，讓來自正面的光線替額面與兩頰染上朱色。

　　「Q說，以前那樣，太陽下山時螢幕會背光。」Tanner注意到Bond在看什麼，沒所謂的補充說明。

　　「嗯，可以想像。」

　　「懷念與軍需部門合作的時光嗎？」

　　「在耳機裡鬥嘴調情？當然。」

　　「這裡有些地方變了、有些依舊，但同樣匆忙。」

　　Bond想，的確。

　　Q看到他，朝他揮個手示意，懶洋洋的視線又回到監控螢幕。Bond的視力很好，Q拿著的並不是他從前認知裡那個慣常使用的Q10杯。

　　有些地方變了，一如Q現在所使用的是一個J8杯。


	15. 四次賠罪

　　Bond無意間招惹了Q。要知道，Q一直是個不好招惹的對象，如果他不計較，那是他慈悲為懷，如果他錙銖必較，那也只是他在行使權利。

　　所以Bond只好用自己的方法向軍需官迂迴道歉，他個人是覺得創意十足。

　　「這是佛羅倫斯老橋盡頭那家糕點店的開心果牛奶糖。」

　　Bond邊說邊在桌上放下一塊蛋糕切塊般的糖果，因為這項甜食，他下午兩點搭上前往佩雷托拉機場的航班，當天來回。

　　然後是第二天：「這是慕尼黑市中心Dallmayr的佛手柑藥草茶。」

　　Bond那天買到下午三點的機票，飛往慕尼黑機場並且搭計程車前往市區，趕在晚餐後回到倫敦，打開公寓的大門。

　　第三天的時候：「這是京都嵐山車站外面的Arinco Kyo Roll蛋糕捲。」

　　Bond買到上午九點的機票飛往關西機場，坐JR趕赴小小的嵐山車站。把時差什麼的算進去，他這次踏進家門的時間是晚間八點多，稍稍有些遲歸。

　　到第四天，Q在衛星定位上看見Bond人在德古斯加巴，沿著某條Q根本不知道怎麼發音的小路移動，最後拐入其中一家餐廳。因為前一天晚上Q的電腦搜尋紀錄停留在那個神祕的地址，而Bond覺得這其中絕對有著Q的旨意。

　　希斯羅並沒有直飛宏都拉斯的航班，Bond再怎麼樣也不可能一天來回。

　　很晚很晚的時候，Bond才打開家裡的門，Q依然坐在沙發上等候，Bond的手裡拿著千辛萬苦買回來的咖啡豆，將之交給了Q。

　　Q輕輕哼了聲，然後終於滿意的笑了。 


	16. 角色扮演

　　「你好，帥哥，看著你的綠色大眼睛就足以迷倒我，可以請問你的名字嗎？」

　　「I am Bond，James Bond。」

　　「Mr. Bond，你可以叫我Q，就像代號一樣的字母Q。」

　　「這位Q先生，我挺喜歡你的金髮，我喜歡你眼睛旁邊細緻的皺紋線。」

　　「有沒有心理醫師告訴過你，喜歡找年紀大的伴侶是一種對於父愛的補償心理？Bond。」

　　「有沒有心理醫師告訴過你，偏好年輕的肉體可能罹患病態的性成癮症？Q。」

　　兩名男人都露出微笑，擱在吧台桌上的一名男人的左手食指與另一名男人右手的無名指碰在一起，並且在那間人滿為患的酒吧裡互相吻上對方。 


	17. 背吻

　　從頸肩沿著脊骨順路而下，舌頭上的唾液濕濕滑滑的留下一條痕跡。

　　「……你這行為根本是頭蝸牛。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「蝸牛走過的路會留下水痕。」Q沒好氣的說，一手從床頭櫃上撈過自己的眼鏡，抓起看到一半的程式模型文件，趴在床上，任憑Bond繼續在自己的背上作亂。

　　「你是說這條嗎？」Bond明知故問，還邊用粗糙的手指尖端滑過剛才自己才舔拭一遍的路線，這讓Q感覺到了冷，忍不住打顫，Bond吻過的地方口水未乾。

　　「順道一提，蝸牛爬過留下的不是水。」Bond笑呵呵又補充。

　　「我知道，是分泌的體液，帶有氣味的那種。」

　　「所以，說不定我真的是頭蝸牛。」Bond又湊過去，繼續沿著同一條路徑舔吻：「我很樂於留下我的味道。」

　　「那也得先聞聞中年人能留下什麼味道，我准不准。」Q笑了起來，一邊被舔、一邊些微發癢的格格吟吟。 


	18. 領帶

　　Bond的手指插在Q的身體裡，每一點點的勾動，都簡直牽一髮而動全身，輕而易舉撩撥Q激烈的反應。

　　「James──」

　　「噓，噓。」

　　毫無誠意，並不是真的想讓Q住嘴，而更像是包藏極大玩味的安撫，那麼簡單的就順藤摸瓜，那麼簡單的就找到正確的位置。

　　「唔──Jam──」

　　Q滿頭大汗，呼吸短促又顫慄渾身，身上每一吋肌肉都乏力，無法自主，雖然蹲踞在Bond的腰腹之上，腳踝卻癱軟的任由Bond擺置，他彎起身體，乾脆貼近Bond的胸膛，將重量交與Bond承擔，以他現下失控的狀況，甚至覺得就算失禁了也不為過。

　　他發脹充血的部分，就這麼被一條領帶給緊繫著，想發洩也毫無出口。

　　「James──」

　　「再五分鐘，多撐五分鐘。」

　　James Bond抽出手指，拿自己的真材實料在Q的股溝間比劃，一次一次滑過Q的穴口。Q嘶啞的呻吟抗議，臀部本能的湊近壓低，但Bond顯然很調皮，每次當Q剛剛對準他就避開，直到Q生起氣，一口咬上他脖子，他才發出細碎的笑聲，抓著自己的陰莖，送入Q身體裡。

　　一入到底。Q弓起背，咬著牙，反應太過激烈，就像他還是個未經人事的處。Bond感覺Q的內裡縮緊，溫熱充實，那一瞬間就像他全身也都被Q的緊緻包圍，達成一種和諧的舒暢，而Q正剛剛開始慾火難耐的扭動著腰。

　　「James，快點，動快點──」

　　「告訴我為什麼？」

　　Q雙眼發紅的瞪著他，從唇縫間吐露：「癢──」

　　「有多癢？」

　　Q更絕望的扭動自己，在Bond眼前，他渾身通紅，血脈賁張：「James──」

　　Q簡直奇癢無比，Bond雙手盤上，抓著Q的腿，將修長的雙腿分到最開，然後用最原始的粗魯進進出出。

　　摩擦著壁內每一個角度，聽著潤滑液所帶出的水聲，每一次動作都將Q的穴口皺褶翻出再帶入，直到Bond終於臨界愉悅的高點，而Q已被激烈的快感折磨得淚腺失控，渾身濕淋淋。

　　Bond終於解開被前列腺液完全溽濕的領帶，Q立刻噴出來，噴上Bond的鼻尖和瀏海，而這一秒Bond也射了，射得非常之久，他很慶幸他戴了套，否則Q事後一定會很不舒服。

　　Q渾身乏力的癱在床上，臥在他身邊，閉上眼睛虛弱的等待體力恢復。而他一點一點抽出自己，伸出一掌撫摸Q的臉頰。

　　然後Q睜開眼，懶洋洋的喘了口氣，伸長手臂抹去他鼻尖的髒汙，再替他把保險套從陰莖上脫下。

　　動作完全乏力，卻舒暢異常，連同聖誕節剛買的領帶一起推進他懷裡。

　　「再沒有下次。」

　　「你就說吧，你還是會點頭的。」 


	19. 稱呼

　　「James Bond！不准再那樣叫我！」

　　「為什麼不，老婆？」 


	20. 出差

　　Q又一次被MI6選定派往南法處理狀況，這一次，基於安全層級的考量以及適當的掩護身份，Mallory把前任007特工和現任軍需官一起找進辦公室，詳細說明任務所需達成的目標，可以接受的損害與頭號威脅，便授權兩人對於其他細節全權決斷。他們輕裝上路，開著那輛阿斯頓馬汀，悠悠閒閒的沿著英法兩國觀光路線，一路向南。

　　就連當地派駐接應的MI6探員也被兩人所謂的偽裝欺騙而錯過接頭時機，或者更接近的事實是──他們無論是誰都判斷不需要與駐地探員合作，人力已足。在鎮上逗留的五天，他們就和最普通的英國遊客沒什麼兩樣，白天到處走動，晚上在酒吧裡耗掉時間，除了稍微引人注目一點，沒人發現這一對來自北方的同性戀人有著旅行之外更多的目的。直到隨著他們離開、鎮上大量資訊外洩，而遠在海峽對岸的島國首府樂不可支。

　　「以後不會再給你更好的車震藉口了，James。」 


	21. 熟悉的香水味

　　事態緊急，他連行李都沒能收拾，也沒時間給Bond發消息，就奉M的命令匆匆領著偽造的護照趕往希斯羅機場。他拎起外套倉促跑出軍需部，閃過好幾名屬下，趁部門最外一道玻璃門闔上之前朝O吩咐：「一有空就告訴James」。他要搭乘的航班機位資訊是搭上公家車後、Tanner才來得及讓人發到他的手機，MI6因這突來的變故忙成一團。

　　一路上，Q抓緊時間閱讀軍需部門陸續傳送至他手機裡的大量情報，並以耳機連線向O確認細節。通話結束前Q神經質的又叮嚀：「忙完這些記得發訊息通知James，Oliver。」

　　到了機場，迅速辦理登機手續，然後以外交部的權限掠過其他程序直接來到候機室。飛往羅馬的飛機還未降落，因天候影響將延遲半個鐘頭，從離開軍需部以來，Q終於喘了口氣。雖然航班誤點並非每位旅客都能喜聞樂見，但這對Q來說不啻是一個好消息。MI6提供的資訊太多，他還沒能消化，能夠多出一點時間通讀無疑是件好事。更何況，Q的手在口袋裡顫抖──他當然還沒克服搭乘飛機的恐懼，一上飛機，他就打算吞下足量安眠藥，一路睡到羅馬，也因此他更必須趁登機之前看完手上所有文件。

　　大使館的推拖，當地警方的指責，群眾的憤怒和媒體的偏頗，Q從這些片面主觀的、第一時間能夠掌握到的資料，尋找有用材料，一面發出指示指導O深掘正確方向。

　　「還有手頭忙完一有空就通知James」，Q再次送出這句話，想要補充因為通常星期二Bond會去採買牛奶和水果，那些都不能久放，但還沒來得及打完O就回打了一行字。

　　「已通知。」

　　這樣嗎，那就好。心中某塊石頭這才放下，Q深吸一口氣，卻聞到了過分熟悉的香水味。那瞬間，行人俶擾的候機室裡任何聲音都被調小了音量，周遭的景緻淡化，只剩下Q所願意注意到的，他轉過了頭。

　　有一個人在他身邊坐下，行為舉止風度翩翩，然後將手掌滑進他頭髮內，拇指碰著他的耳朵。

　　「一個人出差？」

　　「或許。」

　　「介意旅伴臨時增加？」

　　「憑什麼？」

　　「熟悉五大洲主要機場，精通七國語言，允文允武。」

　　「好像不錯用。」Q笑了，然後被一雙胳膊抱進懷裡，因而正大光明的嗅聞起寬厚胸膛上沾染的優雅的香水味。插在口袋裡的那隻手緩緩鬆開原本捏著的藥罐，就像是那陣香味具有鬆弛肌肉的效果似的，Q知道自己鎮定了下來。「你要跟好。」

　　「遵命。」 


	22. 結婚紀念日

　　Q一直以為他是兩人當中比較務實不浪漫的那一個，一直以為這種事情Bond應該記得比他還熟，於是當他特地請了半天假、下午就回到家裡，卻發現Bond替自己安排了一整個充實的射擊與鍛鍊行程以至於一時趕不回家的時候，他的反應是大笑了起來。

　　「可是Cute……我以為我們登記的日期不應該是下個月九號嗎？」電話那頭Bond的聲音聽起來十分困惑，完全不知道這是怎麼一回事。

　　結果Q更是笑得止不住了。

　　「天哪，James。」他很努力的克制自己的發笑，好能夠確保咬字清晰：「你說的那一天，那個日期，是為了不讓Eve和其他軍需部的人干擾，我們故意對外宣佈的假日期啊。」 


	23. 躲貓貓

　　Q換了四種身分證明、三本假護照、倒刷五次別人的信用卡，住在突尼西亞白公寓酒店的第二天晚上就被Bond在雞尾酒吧裡逮個正著。

　　終於被抓到的當下，Q因為閃避Bond的搔癢而止不住笑，除了Bond以外從沒有人發現Q其實怕癢。

　　「我這次應該贏定了，不可能有人從網路上查到我的行蹤，你到底用了哪些土法煉鋼？我的印地安人，你總不可能一路追著紅茶渣跑過來吧。」

　　Bond從Q身後抱著他的腰，將下巴枕在Q的肩窩上。

　　「是有限的水路與陸路交通，這很大程度限制了你逃跑的方向。」

　　「喔，不公平。」

　　「Cute，不敢一個人搭飛機是你吃虧。」大英帝國前任特工笑盈盈：「怪不得人。」

　　Q扭過頭給Bond一枚吻。這時放在鏡面吧台上的那支手機的螢幕亮了起來，是O傳來的一封簡訊。

　　頭兒，請不要浪費MI6資源在休假期間進行個人探險遊戲。


	24. 年齡差

　　「或許我會失魂落魄，或許行屍走肉。在我受不了之前我會打給那些前男友，他們會一個一個被我騷擾，直到有人願意大半夜出來見我。九成九我會把他拐上床。」

　　「我可能會留職一陣子，或許一個月，或許三個月，或許更久。我會自請長假然後到我們兩個誰都沒有去過的地方旅行，在那裡上酒吧、買些無傷大雅的毒品，最安全的是大麻，然後每天找個一夜情的對象。」

　　「我會回來處分這間公寓，搬到一間比較小的，再把跟你有關的物品都丟掉，一件不漏。」

　　「我開始回去上班，心理與生理素質通通重新接受評估。誰都知道我能輕易通過測驗，但誰也不會相信我的正常。Mallory會找理由把我調去閒職，或者強迫我退休，而大家都不敢當面戳破這個謊言。O還是會在部門重大決策上詢問我的意見，但Mallory會讓他實質接管軍需部。」

　　「我會去你的墓前看你，坐在那裡和你聊聊，跟你說說這一年我過得多荒唐，以及你的死多平凡。」

　　「然後我會走出來，我會離開那種簡直被毀滅一切的情緒，我越來越少去看你，頂多一個月一次。直到有一天，我會答應另一個人的追求，我會和他在另一個我們倆從沒考慮過的地方買一幢新的房子。」

　　「每一年你唯一看得到我的日子就只剩下那麼一天，而其他時候我會待在別人身邊，被別人照顧得很好。我想我還是會選一個年紀比我大的對象，那是我根深柢固的偏好。」

　　「你猜猜，那是哪一天？」

　　「是生日，我的。」

　　「只有那一天，無論是誰都不能干擾我。我不會在你的生日，你的忌日，或任何我們的紀念日去看你，而我知道你絕對對於我的自我中心有最充分的理解。所以那天就是唯一的可能了。唯一屬於我的日子，Bond。」 


	25. Cute，我們的貓走失了！

　　Q和前男友Leonard Eades帶著比熊犬蹼蹼到獸醫院進行年度例行健康檢查，因為蹼蹼也算上了年紀，今年安排的項目比往年都多，這樣的安排直接導致的結果就是必須耗在醫院裡的時間變長了。

　　他百無聊賴的拿著平板電腦，和Eades並肩坐在候診室裡等待。幾個小時過去，到了晚餐時間，他發了封簡訊告訴Bond：獸醫的排程還沒走完，晚上不能一起用餐。而Eades看看時鐘，主動提議要不要像往年一樣，到隔壁的韓國餐廳外帶海鮮炒麵回來，Eades還記得Q偏好的口味。

　　在Q回答Eades之前，他的手機傳出收到訊息的提示聲。他一邊思考著海鮮炒麵要不要加泡菜，或者改嘗試一些別的選擇，最後卻錯愕的瞪著訊息裡Bond所傳出的那句話。

　　Q笑了，Bond總是在奇怪的地方幽默的吃著醋。

　　「我想我還是回去再和James用晚餐好了。」Q說，一邊點開回覆鍵，開始在訊息對話框裡輸入文字。


	26. 菸癮

　　Q並沒有要驚擾Bond的意思，所以選擇加班回家卻未進門之前一個人繞到公寓樓頂，冷秋的晚風有助於思考，MI6的軍需官獨自待了一個多小時才下樓進屋。

　　第二天Q在早餐桌的烤吐司旁邊注意到一只被撿回來的空菸盒，大概就是他昨晚隨手丟在公寓樓梯間垃圾桶裡的那一只。他不知道Bond為什麼這麼神通廣大，或許是聞到味道，或許是睡前感覺到不尋常情緒，或許自己就是不知不覺間透露了足夠多的蛛絲馬跡。

　　Q出門上班之前Bond依然在外頭晨跑，所以Q是到MI6之後才寄了封Mail到Bond的信箱。

　　 _昨天出了嚴重紕漏，以我的年資與職位不被允許的那種。幸好O及時發覺並成功補救，多虧他。_

　　十一點多，Q的信箱收到Bond的回覆，比他寄去的內容還要簡短。

　　 _失誤的上帝。_

　　Q看著這句話，忽然笑了出來。明明是很介意的心結，被Bond這麼一說，忽然一切都好受得多了。 


	27. 小秘密

　　在那個小小的隱密的空間裡，幾年來他斷斷續續也塞了好幾十封信件進去。

　　一開始是某年一月份，Bond人在陝西，那個時候Bond離退休計畫還很遙遠。後來是隔年的四月，還有同年五月，再後來大概是下一年的二月份。

　　Q一封一封的，把倫敦交通事件裁決所寄來的罰單都塞進那個抽屜：這幾封是超速、那幾封是違規轉彎、那一疊則是違規停車、還有好幾封是不小心擦撞別台車輛。

　　第一次發生交通安全意外時，Q尚且搶在Bond從橫濱返回倫敦前，把車送回原廠修理，重新噴過烤漆，打了蠟，再隨便找個理由胡謅給Bond聽。卻沒想到幾天後，Bond再度踏上飛往北海道的航班，Q卻發現那個被他用來藏匿因他而起的阿斯頓馬汀罰單的抽屜，有著再明顯不過的被打開過的痕跡。

　　裡面什麼也沒少，但多了一本存摺。從Q第一次瞞著Bond繳交那些沒有告知過Bond的帳單的月份起，Bond一直都把與罰單同等金額的款項匯入某個另開的新戶頭。

　　Q理解了Bond捉弄他的惡趣味。他把存摺收回抽屜裡藏好，一樣繼續在Bond出差期間沒有經過詢問的徵用阿斯頓馬汀、一樣收到罰單、一樣把罰單塞進抽屜裡，然後總是一頁一頁翻閱存摺簿裡日漸增長的帳戶儲金。

　　直到某一年，Q左手無名指上多出了某個具有套牢意義的裝飾品，那是Bond第一次動用了帳戶裡的儲金。

　　被領走的款項，備註欄的地方，Bond用鉛筆畫了一個非常簡單的圓。 


	28. 共享的Excel檔案

　　Q和Bond在雲端建立了一個共用的Excel檔案，說好把那些希望一起去做的項目一個一個輸入進去。

　　上班的時候，Q在螢幕角落留了一個視窗。在等著O把下一個武器改造設計圖傳到他的電腦上的空檔，他注意到Bond剛剛上線，正在即時編輯檔案。

_合吃一份曼谷炸昆蟲_

_去銀座喝花酒_

_蓄一臉茂盛的大鬍子_

_養一隻母雞，每天等牠下一顆蛋_

_去電影院看完一部老套的愛情片_

　　不得不說，有些項目雖然使人望而卻步，細想卻有其樂趣。Q一直很欣賞Bond總能為生活帶來創意性的活力這一點。

　　 _共乘一匹馬的約會_

　　嗯，考量到Bond的肌肉量與體重，不知道算不算虐待動物？

　　 _高空彈跳_

　　Q唔了聲，第一次覺得有個項目必須好好和Bond溝通一下。

　　Bond繼續往下列。他們說好一個人可以列二十五個，兩人合計五十個。

　　 _到哈利波特樂園玩一次_

_和女王見上一面_

_一起游過隨便哪一個海峽_

_把O整到哭出來_

　　 _到澳門找回當年那頭科莫多巨蜥_

　　每看見一條新項目，Q的微笑就更深一點，直到幾十分鐘之後，Bond即時編輯的游標來到第二十五項。

　　 _學習成為優秀的父母_

　　Q看到Bond的游標停留在最後一個字母尾端，游標閃爍、閃爍。


	29. 又愛又恨

　　即使Bond早已退役、遠離戰場，還是有一些人格上根深柢固的部分是Q所無能為力的。所以Q會在監控海牙的狀況到一半時，忽然聽聞國王十字火車站的持槍恐怖攻擊，並且被告知人在附近的Bond加入了緝捕行動，赤手空拳就衝入人流中，追蹤那些持有專業軍火的前特勤機動船隊隊員。

　　Q所撥打出去的號碼果不其然都被轉進語音信箱；因為不再是特工的緣故、Bond身上當然也不可能配戴衛星定位裝置。Q因此一口氣怒摔了好幾份O拿進來的文件、自己的手機、以及辦公桌上的分機。而事件的結局，一如James Bond還是Double O Seven時一樣，自然是在足夠引人注目的爆炸浩浩蕩蕩的發生之後、才終於有消息傳回總部。大部分的後勤員工都對這樣的模式相當熟稔：先是Q的私人手機響起（是的，手機被O撿回來並修好）、然後Q會衝出個人辦公室，吩咐O將好幾條線路接上指定座標或頻道，再由值勤的連絡官第一時間聯繫參謀長，派出救援。

　　除了這幾年新進的MI6員工，其他人都遵照以前的模式動員起來。規格和當年相同，沒有人對於自己必須負責的工作產生疑惑。James Bond退休之前留下百分之百的任務成功率，但是計畫變動率同樣數一數二的高，這也導致後勤部門習慣了支援00編號探員時保持高度彈性，他們永遠知道每個時間點所該進行的指令，以及每一項不同種類的意外發生時所能執行的修正。

　　塵埃落定之後，大英帝國的一切潛在威脅都被女王忠心的卒子們剷除殆盡。MI6醫務室的個人單間裡，整整兩個鐘頭，沒有任何聲響傳出。沒有說話聲、沒有移動聲、就連呼吸聲也幾不可聞。Q只是坐在那裡，眉頭蹙緊的坐在那裡。而Bond靠坐在矮床邊，一手牽著Q，另一手拿著一本書，鎮定自然的一頁一頁閱讀。 


	30. 最後一項

　　Q趕在一年即將結束的十二月底，在共用的Excel文件上填滿自己的二十五條項目：跟著Bond學會開飛機（最需要勇氣的項目）、一起到喜馬拉雅山上瞧瞧（是的，他其實掛念那八十天，如果Bond願意談談）、用土耳其子母茶壺泡一壺真正的英式伯爵茶（雖然不討厭，但他始終把茶壺束之高閣而不是實際使用）、到同一家酒吧挑戰誰能達到比較多的被搭訕次數（雖然在性別方面兩人可能恰恰相反）、參加明年春季Luna的小學開學典禮（這其實是Luna的指定，有關於Uncle Q與Uncle James是否能夠出席，而不是自己的父母）、一起回Skyfall，在James長大的地方住上一個月……

　　他反覆檢查、思索，花很長的時間一一細想自己是否還有任何遺漏，屬於他和Bond能夠一起從事的事項的可能性。

　　在確定他所列出的項目都是精挑細選的結果之後，他將游標移動到第二十五條。唯一總是保持空白、沒有被軍需官刪刪改改的條目。

　　他毫無停頓的，用修長而指甲平整的十指，在鍵盤上用溫柔的泰戈爾填滿最後一道空格：

　　 _Let this be my last word：that I trust thy love。_  


	31. 兩份一模一樣的東西

　　他們用來分辨牙刷主人的方法是左右。

　　他們的浴巾總是混著用。

　　他們按下開機鍵卻無法成功輸入密碼時，才會發現自己拿錯了電腦。

　　他們的拖鞋雖然同色同式但一雙穿起來較鬆弛，畢竟其中一人腳勁較大。

　　廚房裡的馬克杯，可以從上頭的字母分辨使用它的主人：Q對J、J對Q。

　　他們連傘都款式相同，實木把柄的黑色Burberry。但通常，不會有人看到他們拿著兩把一樣的傘出門，因為當兩個人一起行動的時候，雨傘只要一把就足夠了。 


	32. 假裝睡著

　　當手機鈴響第一聲的時候Q就被吵醒了，他抓過手機，瞇著眼睛瞥了瞥顯示螢幕，知道來電者是Leonard Eades，又索性把手機丟回床頭，倒回枕頭上。對於歷任交往過的男人，Q總是相當我行我素。

　　從浴室裡出來的Bond自然是第二個察覺電話鈴聲的人。正因為自己已經連續加班一周，Q繼續有恃無恐的擺爛，他感覺Bond在床邊坐下，伸出手掌安撫般的順著他的背，然後替他接電話，以停下略顯煩人的鈴響。

　　「喂？嗯，他在睡覺。」Bond壓低了聲音，Q有些意外，這意味著Bond並沒有發現他已經醒了。

　　「不，可能要晚點，但我可以替你轉告。」

　　Q知道反正大概和蹼蹼有關，Eades也不會為了其他事情特地打電話。但是正當Q開始聞出Bond小小的醋意，因而打算放棄補眠，爬起來告訴Bond「把電話拿過來吧」的時候，Q聽見Bond揚高音調說了一句出乎他意料之外的話：「不然，我替他過去？」

　　有那麼一點挑釁，但又有那麼一點有恃無恐的玩味。

　　三分鐘後，Bond拎起桌上的車鑰匙，穿上外套，開門出去。

　　大門一關上，Q就從床上抬起頭，不知所措的瞪著大門的方向。 


	33. 下雨了

　　Q的鬈髮難得不那麼捲，而是扁塌扁塌的貼在額上。他一個人靠坐在MI6二樓戶外吸菸區的花叢牆邊，嘴裡叼著根煙，雙手垂在兩膝之間，完全的放鬆懶散。身後的防煙玻璃門傳來被由內拉開的聲音，過了會兒便是Q不會錯認的腳步聲。那隻布滿槍繭的厚實的右掌從後方梳過他潮濕的黑髮，將髮梢處凝結的雨水帶落。於是Q拿開嘴邊的菸，像是舔著花朵邊緣露珠的蝴蝶，或者偷嚐蜂蜜的小貓，回過頭黏膩撒嬌的纏上了這樣一隻手掌，直到雨勢加大，待在天台上的兩人都變得霧濛濛。

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」

　　「我才要問警衛怎麼會放你進來，還沒到下班時間吧。」

　　「我告訴他們M有緊急狀況找我，自從上次國王十字車站的事件，他們重新相信了我不存在的大樓出入權限。」

　　「我真該為MI6的保全素質感到擔憂。」

　　「你可以考慮雇用我作為私人保鏢，那麼至少你的人身安全會非常有保障。」

　　Q對此露出了個不置可否的表情，但又依戀的將臉龐重新湊向Bond寬大的手掌。指繭、掌紋、傷疤、指勁，在經歷過足夠令人滿足的粗糙的撫摸後，Q才懶洋洋的將背靠回矮牆上，後腦勺抵著牆面，將那根早已被雨水澆熄的香菸重新放回嘴邊，薄而鮮紅的唇瓣輕輕的抿著。

　　「所以，你到這裡來做什麼？」

　　「遵守約定。」

　　Bond輕聲答覆。再一次以手掌揉過Q被雨水浸濕的鬈髮，牽起這隻過分迷戀雨水的小貓。

　　Bond說過的，下雨時，無論多晚，都會來接他。


	34. 手指上的小割傷

  
　　Q只是非常隨口的提了問，完全不經意的那種，畢竟過去Bond身上隨隨便便就會出現比這誇張百倍的傷口，一點指尖小小的血痕並不足以讓人大驚小怪。至於Bond的回答理所當然也很雲淡風輕：「沒什麼，割到而已。」

　　其實並不像割傷。拜Bond所賜、對於各種傷口都略有研究的Q一看就知道，但因為的確不是大傷口，Q就讓Bond含糊混過去了。或許是昨天削李子的時候劃到？也可能是清理抽油煙機的過程稍有粗心。Q心裡盤算，為了Bond每次都替他完成他最討厭的家事，不如下個月花一筆自己的私房錢，把廚具換成更好清理的選擇。

　　直到一周後，Q在路上巧遇Leonard Eades。他才終於知道，Bond食指上的微妙傷口，是他養過的寵物狗所留下的任性的咬痕。 


	35. 等待夜歸

　　Bond人坐在客廳沙發上，一台筆記型電腦斜斜的擱上大腿，畫面的一部分是歐洲之星官網，一部分是通訊軟體，還有一部分是手頭進行的自己的顧問工作。兩個小時之內，他給O打了一次電話，和M利用手機簡訊提出過兩次不滿，聯繫勞工局的老友無數次。最後在凌晨一點多，Bond接到Q親自傳來的訊息。

　　掛上電話後Bond算準時間繼續工作到兩點，然後闔上電腦，帶著阿斯頓馬汀的車鑰匙下樓，一路開車南下直到坎特伯里。他將車子停在城郊有名的西牆旁邊，如同獵豹一般安靜的蟄伏於黑夜中，耐心等待。

　　十幾分鐘之後，另一輛同樣半夜行駛於車道上的車子緩緩開了進城。坐在車裡的Bond傳了封訊息過去，等待那輛車熄火停下。Bond下車，走近，在拉開的車門後見到側靠窗戶打盹的黑髮軍需官，毫無防備的睡臉。

　　「你怎麼連這麼點時間也等不及？為了應付歐洲大陸的鐵路罷工潮，M已經盡量調派車輛讓我們連夜返回倫敦。司機會將Q送回住處。」同坐一車的還有同樣前往聖奧梅爾出差的Miss Moneypenny，黑膚色的美人在這樣的深夜裡倒是精神抖擻，這大概就是內勤與外勤的差別。

　　「不是不能等。」Bond輕聲說，嘴角帶著笑意，將身子探進車裡叫喚睡著的軍需官。只見Q迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，一臉搞不清楚狀況。Bond將他牽出車子，像是牽孩子一樣。「而是說好了會接他下班。男人要有誠意才討人喜歡，妳說對不對？」

　　說完話，朝覺得自己真是問錯問題了的Moneypenny戲謔的擠擠眼，金髮的男人這才帶著軍需官往阿斯頓馬汀去，不忘回頭對Moneypenny揮手道別。 


	36. 幫其中一方做家事

　　Q不喜歡的事情很多。像是不喜歡刷洗難處理的鍋子，不喜歡處理抽油煙機，不喜歡清洗浴缸，不喜歡晾曬棉被或被單。

　　因為Q認為蹲在水槽前重複需要施力的工作很惹人生厭；和油垢奮戰的部分Q也不愛（擦槍的機油除外）；雖然陶瓷表面不容易沾留汙垢，但浴缸實在太大了；以及他們的床是特別訂製、比公規的King Size還要大的尺寸，這意味著與之有關的所有套件也都是同樣的大小，很難晾上曬衣桿。

　　但是Q也喜歡很多部分。他喜歡Bond處理抽油煙機時彎著脖子的曲線、喜歡Bond光著上身蹲在浴缸裡洗刷的風景、喜歡Bond曬棉被時手臂與腰腹一個勁力甩動延伸的力道。尤其，最喜歡，邀請哥哥一家來家裡吃完晚飯，當他和兄嫂在客廳聊天，可以見到Bond走進廚房，優先處理那些難以刷洗的鍋鏟，為了Q的炒肉、煎魚、以及牧羊人派收拾善後。 


	37. 意外比其中一方早起

　　Q難得在清晨醒來，翻了翻身，注意到窗外那片剛剛泛起的城市的微光。少見的，Bond寧靜的睡臉就靠在他的枕邊，對於Q的動靜毫無所察。Q凝視著他，凝視著這個同床共枕多年的男人：早已經是臉上不做任何表情也會留下皺紋的年紀，但卻依然保有鎮定人心的安適感。美麗的魚尾紋，嘴唇旁邊的紋線，還有額上一牽動肌肉就會更深邃的皺紋。

　　Q用指背輕呼呼的帶過這些地方，看著金色的睫毛在眼皮上隨呼吸顫動，跟髪色一樣淺，也跟下頷線上的鬍渣一樣淺。令人意外的，時間並沒有帶走Bond肌膚的彈性，這一定是定期鍛鍊所留下的最好的回報，較之於任何女人所推崇的保養品還更有效。而在這些臉龐特徵之中，Q最喜歡的，是Bond顯眼的大鼻子，以及同樣顯眼的外耳廓。Q張嘴在Bond的鼻頭咬上一口，注意到Bond動了一下，又趁著Bond睜開眼睛之前在左邊的耳廓上補咬了一口。

　　Bond眉頭一皺，睜開了眼，毫無敵意的望著他，甚至眼神裡還有那麼些許的睡意。並不是退休之後失去了該有的警覺，也不是被年齡磨盡銳氣，Q比任何人都清楚Bond的老當益壯，他依然可以是全英國數一數二的夢魘。但，待在這張床上，在這間屋子裡的Bond，能夠在Q身邊卸下戾氣，卸下歷史，卸下腥血汙穢，然後就只是Bond，James Bond。一切就像水到渠成，自然融合在Bond的年齡裡。Q感覺，Bond的平靜，Bond的和善，事實上都是一種品質保證，證明James Bond比起其他追求者還更佔盡優勢的價值：證明他的世故、與聰明、與風度、與歷練。 


	38. 關於寵物

　　這幾天公寓的後門來了一隻花色小母貓，如果從那裡上下班或者抄近路去商店買東西都會遇到。有一次Bond回家時，看見Q隨手餵了母貓一罐牛奶。他走過去，蹲到Q的旁邊與Q一起用指背搔著母貓的背毛，然後才告訴Q關於調配給人類食用的牛奶其實並不適合給貓咪飲用這樣的知識。

　　Q只養過狗，所以並不知道。Bond還順便告訴Q，人類的甜食雖然對貓咪很有吸引力，但糖分過高，吃多了會造成蛀牙或偏食，當然巧克力更是絕對不在可食用的範圍內。

　　Q驚訝於Bond對於照顧貓咪頗有心得，大概是Vesper或誰曾經養過吧？他這麼想著。其實Q不怎麼介意，但知道自己也不需要把話題帶到那個方向，所以Q並沒有將疑問給問出口。

　　至於Bond，則是心想，養了這麼多年，到現在養得毛色彪炳、性格乖昂，還有誰比他更懂得箇中道理？一邊得意洋洋的這麼想，一邊伸手搔著Q的鬈髮，一切都好。 


	39. 失敗的親吻

　　那天晚上完全醉酒的軍需官任性的拉住了情人，靠在情人身上滿足的格格笑著。根本玩開了，拉也拉不動，軍需官毫不理會James Bond打算將他帶離現場的暗示，反而眾目睽睽笨拙的強吻情人。軍需部的屬下們驚呼了一聲，然後下一秒，這看似侵略性十足的動作立刻結束於一陣反胃，軍需官低頭狼狽地嘔了整整一地都是。

　　James Bond嘆了口氣，第一次覺得，認命的照顧喝到失態的軍需官的自己，是不是離從前叱吒風雲的風流倜儻越來越遠了。 


	40. 偶然聽聞、第一次聽說且非平日認知的八卦

　　「我知道Tanner用的生髮水是一罐四百五十英鎊的牌子，但他已經用了五年都沒起色。」

　　「是，所以Tanner最近連續兩天，中午休息都改逛植髮手術的網站。」

　　「不然，Moneypenny昨天的網購紀錄包含避孕藥，James。」

　　「Moneypenny額上冒出三顆痘子。儘管她遮瑕完美，但這才是原因。」

　　「……那這個如何，O發現Mallory最近迷上拼圖，動輒幾千片的那種。」

　　「那麼你是否知道，Mallory前天剛剛下手的那套拼圖，圖面是Hello Kitty？」

　　「好吧。」Q敗陣下來，表情挫折。他不得不承認，就算Bond已經退役，在情報蒐集方面的能力依然高人一等。 


	41. 誤穿對方的衣服

　　於是Q只好在上班的時候套上他放在辦公室裡的Dries van Noten羊毛衫，以遮住薩浮街手工訂製襯衫明顯不合襯的肩線，把過長的衣袖藏進衫袖裡，再將多餘的衣襬塞入修身的Doir Homme黑西褲。下班之後，他解開袖釦，捲起袖管，確保袖子呈現自然的蓬鬆，再把領口往前拉低，解除最上面幾枚釦子，跟Moneypenny借了一條長度足夠（正好落在他鎖骨下面一些）的銀製項鍊，再以Bond那條Etro的腰果紋領帶代替腰帶，像絲巾一樣固定褲頭，然後換上他放在辦公桌下良久、都沒場合穿上的鱷魚皮短靴，皮面磨噴著恆星爆炸般絢麗的玫瑰色的那雙。做完了這些事情，他才走出自己的辦公室，告訴O和其他人：現在可以去酒吧裡喝一杯了。 


	42. 被陽光曬的暖呼呼

　　Q懶洋洋的躺在沙灘上，覺得這裡實在一切都好。陽光、海水、藍天、白雲、比基尼、花式調酒、冰淇淋、熱狗，這裡就和電視劇裡一樣美好，也和雜誌上的照片一樣美好。

　　「下一次挑戰飛行時數更遠的國家，Cute。」戴墨鏡的Bond得意洋洋的低下頭，溫潤的唇瓣稍稍擦過Q的耳珠。Bond會治好這個不方便的小毛病，總有一天。 


	43. 一方熬夜的夜晚

　　按照Bond私底下的紀錄，每半年一次的亢奮期就快到了。這一次，Bond準備足夠多的零食、酒類、半夜外送名片、遊戲片，以及，保險套。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇與The Holiday Parts: Nessun Dorma有關。（archiveofourown.org/works/945983/chapters/1846801）


	44. 創可貼

　　Q已經不知道第多少次，為了那些用著一副「啊啊我都懂」的表情看著他的MI6員工暴跳如雷。不，根本不是他們想的那樣，他就只是昨天在家裡用深鍋炸魚肉塊時被滾燙的油脂噴到，才會在鎖骨的位置貼上一塊創可貼。根本不是他們想的那樣，不是什麼不可告人的痕跡，況且──退一萬步講，就算是人們所誤以為的狀況好了，到底憑什麼他就非得遮遮掩掩、拿個什麼隱藏起來不可？應該感到害羞的是Bond才對吧？這個世界、簡直、太不講道理了！ 


	45. 香水

　　Q臨時被M派往美國。情況緊急，交通方式當然不包含費時傷神的船班選項；毫無疑問只能是第二天一早的飛機，頭等艙。對於突如其來的指派，Q沒有退縮，沒有拒絕，也沒有找Bond陪同，只是平靜的收拾簡單的行李，並在早晨前往機場。然後，為了美國嚴格的飛安管制──畢竟Q不想勞煩M打許多通電話給相關部門，關說為什麼非得通融Q的行李限制不可──所以Q選擇登機之前在希斯羅免稅品店購買一瓶全新的Pour Homme II，拆封後帶上飛機。

　　整趟航班，Q的恐慌症都沒有發作。 


	46. 安慰失戀的朋友

　　半夜兩點鐘，Q和Bond歡愉地待在床上時，工作用手機忽然鈴聲大響。那一瞬間，他們以為祖國發生了天大慘劇，才會讓MI6在明明有O坐鎮的情況下依然緊急聯繫軍需部主管。Bond狼狽地從Q身上下來，把剛打開的潤滑液轉緊以免弄得一床都是，Q則是側身抓住床頭櫃上的手機，翻回來按下接聽按鈕，才後知後覺的發現手中還拎著沒用過的保險套。Q一邊出聲應答通話彼端，一邊隔著地毯將保險套扔進臥房牆角的垃圾桶，動作一氣呵成。

　　然後無論是Q或Bond，都聽到電話彼端傳來女人醉酒的哭聲。

　　Q皺了眉，Bond則幸災樂禍了起來。Q剛剛掛斷電話Bond就拎來車鑰匙，並且替Q選好外出服，畢竟Bond是世界上最體驗Q的刀子口豆腐心的人。

　　他們開車到城中一家營業很晚的酒吧，找到Q最漂亮的手下，B，那位能用簡單的一顰一笑把新進MI6的小夥子騙得團團轉的美人，並且也是MI6裡最好的毒品藥劑師。這份頭銜證明了B的才貌兼具，但卻有一項令男人感到遺憾的特質：美人喜歡同性，在生物學上，她的基因沒有延續的可能性。

　　Bond在酒吧外面等著，讓Q一個人進去帶出步履蹣跚的B。紅髮藍眼的美女即使喝醉了也很有魅力，加上Bond和Q的存在，他們三人的組合不可謂不出色。兩名男人將嘀嘀咕咕死巴著偶像上司不放的B給帶回家，安置在客房，Q一直待在裡面照顧，直到接近清晨才出了房。當Bond已經放棄一個人在主臥室等待，並且思考是不是乾脆到廚房弄頓簡單的早餐時，才總算聽到Q回主臥室的腳步聲。

　　「搞定了？」

　　「終於睡著了。」

　　「怎麼回事？」Bond推開枕在腿上的電腦，給Q讓出位子。Q爬上床，把工作用手機重新丟回床頭櫃，懶洋洋的倒向慣睡的左半邊，並且用十分傾斜的角度，試圖探看Bond在他進來之前正用電腦做什麼，然後發現只是打發時間的棋類遊戲。

　　「她被甩了。」

　　「被那個交往三年的女人？」

　　「嗯，她劈腿被發現了。」

　　Q懶懶的往Bond的方向靠近，像貓一樣的體態。Bond想，忙了整個凌晨，Q大概很累。

　　「既然她在被甩又喝醉之後選擇打電話給你，Cute，很顯然貴軍需部門最好的毒品藥劑師把你當成重要的心靈導師，她需要你的安慰和原諒。」Bond於是一邊撫摸著Q，一邊用事不關己、隔岸觀火的態度假惺惺的陳述，儘管如此，他說的倒也是實情。

　　「真可惜，剛才我告訴她我的感想只有『自作自受』。」

　　倒不是說，Bond對於出軌被甩這種事情有其他更高明的見解，但是Q的態度的確出乎Bond的意料之外。幾年前，B也是在酒吧裡，和對她毛手毛腳卻沒佔到便宜的男性起衝突。那一次Q為了B所受到的輕薄勃然大怒，也是那一次，讓Bond見識到Q有多麼護短，Q的右上手臂至今還留有一條淺淺的疤痕，就是那場衝突之後所留下。

　　「我以為你會更挺B。」

　　「我挺我的每一個手下，但做人要有原則。」Q頓了頓，睜開原本半瞇著的綠色眼睛：「陳腐但很正確的事，就叫做原則。」

　　「好比對於伴侶的忠誠？」

　　「如果允諾的是未來。」Q笑了，一半的笑臉被被單輕輕蓋著，是那種嘴角抿起的溫柔的笑，眉毛形成放鬆的弧度，眼睛也呈現細長的形狀。

　　「那麼，該拿客房裡傷心的小姑娘怎麼辦？」

　　「我已經發訊息告訴O，明天把她的排班調到晚上，讓她好好睡一覺。然後她會自己振作起來。」Q毫不在意的打了個呵欠，抓過枕頭開始調整補眠的姿勢：「雖然她做了讓自己後悔不已的蠢事，但她依然是個好女人，所以她會自己振作起來。」

　　Bond喜歡這樣的Q，喜歡這樣照顧著身邊親近的人的Q。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次難得有注釋！  
> 一，這篇是今天下午才剛寫完的，因為覺得最近更新的After Stories都有點短，所以就把這篇的篇幅寫得比較長一點。  
> 二，裡面有一句吉永史的漫畫裡的台詞，我當年（高中生）看到時整個被震驚到，不知道有沒有吉永史書迷可以舉出來！！XD  
> 三，我一直很喜歡B，總是想找機會讓她出場，這裡終於有機會了～  
> 四，除此之外我也一直很想要寫護短的Q，我覺得這種個性很適合他。所以說，這一回簡直是讓我三個願望一次滿足之類的XD


	47. 沒電的手機

　　Bond逼不得已只能撥號給軍需部，是O接的電話。

　　「Oliver，Q的手機怎麼了？他下午訊號不通也沒回簡訊。」

　　「啊，十分抱歉，Mr. Bond，」話筒彼端的O一聽到Bond的問題，立刻展現十足的歉意：「W和U午休時間纏著頭兒聯機Temple Run，大概那時耗光了手機電力。他們兩個昨天半夜都各自達成新記錄，很得意。」

　　Bond懂了，哈哼一聲，「結果？」

　　「……哎，還要問嗎，反正頭兒就是個徹頭徹尾的變態。」 


	48. 夜晚窩在家裡看的電影

　　無論是Q或Bond，都足夠從無數次的經驗裡明白到：如果他們想好好看完一部電影，就不應該把片子租回家裡。無論電視上放映著什麼類型的電影，他們都有本事在故事進行到一半之前，就赤身裸體的滾在沙發上。遙控器會被踢到遠方，呻吟聲會蓋過音響播放。

　　Q有興趣的文藝片《贖罪》，Briony Tallis從門縫裡偷窺姊姊的性愛場面時，Bond恰恰把Q的門戶都敞到最開；科幻電影《史前巨蟒》裡那隻大蟒蛇才剛剛露面，Q早已喚醒Bond的那頭並興風作浪；動作片《女巫獵人》的Hansel和Gretel在林間追逐女巫，Bond則正探索Q的森林的每一個裡處；至於戰爭片《搶救雷恩大兵》，英法聯軍還沒攻上諾曼第灘頭，Bond就將Q潤澤的港灣給整個占領下來了。


	49. 巧遇

　　他們沒有想到會和對方在預售的票亭前偶遇。Bond是想到Q對這次倫敦巡演的《魔笛》感興趣而前來買票；Q則是為了Bond肯定打算陪他出席便親自來排隊。他們都打著同樣的主意：買四張吧，左右不會有人，剛剛好。 

* * *

 

　　 **Chapter 49.5: 床上不屬於任何一方髮色的頭髮**

　　James Bond提著他從巴拿馬歸來的簡便行李，走進與Q共享的主臥室。

　　「Cute，我出差時你是不是把外面那頭小野貓放進來了？」 


	50. 紀念日

　　軍需部的幾個魔頭（這是James Bond的原詞，所以推測略帶褒意）終於發現了軍需官與前任特工真正的結婚紀念日，這簡直點燃了魔頭們的妒火，以至於當天晚上Bond去接Q下班時一點也不意外Q從屬下們那裡得到如此不祥的周年禮物，裱在精美的木框裡。

　　「你打算怎麼處理？」Bond輕輕的問，只用一手搭在阿斯頓馬汀的方向盤上，另一隻手掌一直都在該在的位子。

　　「既然是禮物，那就掛起來吧。」

　　Bond笑了，聽不明白Q所賣的關子，但沒有緊張，沒有猜忌，他知道Q所給予的答案一直都會是驚喜更多。

　　第二天早上，運動後回家的Bond看到裱框又燙金的離婚申請書被掛到牆上，Q用過早餐已經出門上班。申請書上橫陳著送禮時就有的兩組名字，但日期處倒是多出一行手寫字。

　　 _When the day they write my name in the stone。_


	51. 分隔兩地的晚安

　　已經好久沒有過這樣的機會，而且角色還反轉了過來：Q獨自一人搭乘飛機前往地球的另一端出差，由Bond留在煙雨朦朧的倫敦，進行一些退休後的顧問工作。

　　「倫敦一切都好。如果在曼谷遇到問題，到我說的酒吧找人，我打過電話了，Cute。」

　　「嗯，這次工作沒有難度。」已經洗過澡，換上浴袍，躺在飯店雙人床上的軍需官一手抓著電話話筒，另一手是飯店房間所提供的鉛筆，筆尖輕輕壓著印有飯店名稱的空白便條紙，他在上頭隨意的塗鴉著。

　　「你知道，我上個月給了Moneypenny一點行政程序上的甜頭，所以這次出差，房間等級不錯，浴室配有按摩浴缸、花瓣和精油，餐桌上每天贈送免費新鮮的熱帶水果，床邊會放巧克力，商務中心的酒水也免費取用。因為房間是角間，窗外的景緻很好，不出房間半步就能將曼谷城市的夜景盡收眼底。」

　　電話彼端的Bond露出開懷的聲音：「我很高興你的恐高與怕坐飛機的毛病都逐年改善。」

　　Q笑而不答，手握鉛筆繼續在紙面上塗塗寫寫。他畫了兩個圓，在圓上追加幾個黑點。抬頭看了一眼床頭櫃上的時鐘，將左邊的圓補上指針，成為標示現在曼谷時間的小小鐘面。

　　然後是右邊的圓。Q用鉛筆的橡皮擦端當作轉盤，在左邊的鐘面上逆時針轉出+7與+0的距離，再在右邊的圓圈裡標示出倫敦現在的時間。

　　一邊寫上James，一邊寫上Q。

　　事實上，當Q總是在倫敦的辦公室裡和前任Double O Seven通訊的那段時期，他的某個抽屜裡也因此積累了一疊小小的時鐘塗鴉。但這件事情Q從來沒有告訴過James Bond。

　　就像現在，這間飯店客房裡Pour Homme II的香氣盈室，Q也沒有告訴James Bond。 


	52. 重覆一整天的音樂／歌曲

　　排休的日子吵架並冷戰了，兩個人都安份的待在屋子裡。他們一樣會有早安吻、道別吻跟晚安吻，但他們都沒有開口和對方說話。

_—晚餐吃什麼？_

_—有泡菜的。_

_—外帶？_

_—好。有隻鳥撞在窗上。_

_—我聽到了。明天幾點上班？_

_—跟平常一樣。你明天也出門？_

_—有董事會，以顧問身分出席。_

_—我要那家保全樓下的千層塔。_

_—好。_

　　喀喀咑咑，一整天，房子裡帶著韻律感的敲打聲，從來沒有停歇過。 


	53. 向對方說謊

　　「可以啊，你今晚可以赴她的約，告訴她你會出現吧。」 


	54. 懲罰式／報復式／賭氣似的輕咬

  
　　「不要做會讓我誤會的事。」

　　「所以我在這。」Bond淺淺的彎起嘴角：「說謊的皮諾丘。」

　　「我沒說謊，你可以赴約，James。」Q抬起頭，手指暫時離開電腦的鍵盤，與Bond一雙藍色的眼睛對視，任憑Bond伸手撫摸他的頭髮，再用拇指摩搓他的唇瓣：「我只是沒告訴你一旦赴約你的下場。」

　　語畢，Bond感覺拇指一陣溫熱的疼痛，一點點的舒服。 


	55. 逐漸上升的雀躍

　　承平時期Q的上班作息很規律，他會在早上九點進辦公室，泡一杯伯爵早茶，九點半之前聽取前一個晚班下班前的報告，然後收發郵件，確認當天事件的輕重緩急。十點半，軍需部各組領班會在會議室集合，一一向他報告昨日總結與今日事項，Q會選擇最有必要的科組跟進情況。十一點半是Q與參謀總長的會議，如果運氣好，會議不會超過十二點，至多十二點半──Q會回軍需部門簡單處理會議結論，再到樓下的員工餐廳用午餐，或者也可能到附近咖啡廳、或者某個愉快的自願者（軍需部門從來不缺這種人）自願跑腿到外面替長官帶回高檔三明治店的外帶。

　　下午是忙碌的跨部門會議。身為全英國最神秘也最講求實績的政府單位，MI6跨部門會議的時程總是被安排得相當緊密。每半小時一個梯次，從南美洲的毒梟猖獗到東亞的鴉片商，從法國的軍火問題到蘇格蘭的公民投票議題，Q通常全程參與，同Tanner及Mallory列席，直到下午三點半，會議恰恰告一段落──Miss Moneypenny總是會替與會者在這個時間準備下午茶點，Q會喝光那杯煮得恰到好處的藍伯爵茶，搭配甜而不膩的糕點，然後四點半開始新的一輪會議，並於六點半結束。

　　如果中間有任何不需要軍需部長官出席的會議，Q會回到軍需部，繼續跟進當天的項目，或者調閱00特工的武器資訊、任務報告，進行未雨綢繆的改進與調整。一般來說，從五點半開始，Q每半小時就會習慣性的看一次錶，六點，六點半，然後是七點鐘。所有人都知道，七點到七點半是向Q請事假或有額外要求時最容易成功的時間，但也是邀請Q一起吃飯或出外遊玩最容易失敗的時間。

　　七點半一到，人們便會注意到一名西裝筆挺的中年男人步出電梯，來到軍需部門樓層，而Q通常會不自覺的露出滿意的笑容，開始收拾桌面。 


	56. 手指上的戒痕

　　為了清洗戒環，Q少見的將戒指從手指上摘下。浴室洗手台前的採光良好，那又是個晴朗的早晨，所以Q洗手的時候忽然注意到，左手無名指摘下戒環的位子膚色特別淺白。Q原本就是一個淡膚色的人，是那種狀似羸弱的蒼白，所以如果不是陽光正好，也照不出如此微弱的色差。

　　Bond進來拿乾淨的浴巾時，Q已經若有所思的在洗手台前佇立了好一陣子。金髮的男人越過Q的肩膀瞥了一眼，然後手臂從後方伸過來，輕輕搓著Q的無名指的底端。

　　Q冷不防深吸一口氣，將頭抵在Bond的肩窩處，用一種少見的示弱的姿態。

　　上一次留下痕跡是因為阿富汗。而這一次，是因為他們過得很好。 


	57. 冰箱上的便條紙

　　Bond早上出門慢跑之前把便條紙貼在冰箱上，Q上班前把那張紙撕走後換上另一張。

　　Q的便條紙上寫著： _牛奶、蒟蒻、羊奶起司、朝鮮薊、甜咖哩醬、巧克力豆_ ，以及指定地點與店家的 _伯爵茶口味馬卡紅_ 。

　　Bond的那張便條紙上則寫著： _泰迪熊掩護型竊聽器、護唇膏型攝像機、蝴蝶結發光器、髮圈追蹤器_ ，以及 _那句話_ 。

　　Q下班時，Bond已經按照清單把該買的食物買回來了，Q也把Bond所要求的玩具拎到他面前。 _Good luck out there in the field_ ，Q說，儘管Bond這次的任務其實是要照顧從明天開始來家裡住三天的Luna小姐。


	58. 故意露出身體的某一部份

　　當兩人到海邊度假而Bond與搭訕的女性交談得有些過火的時候，Q只需要做一個簡單的動作就能達到自己的目的：脫去他的上衣。


	59. 替對方買東西

　　聖誕節就要到了，軍需部門因為中東的混亂忙得不可開交，幸好Bond並不介意獨自到哈洛德百貨進行節慶購物，Q才有辦法心無旁鶩的繼續進行善後工作。Bond知道Q的哥哥在貝德福德郡的律師事務所採用什麼顏色的木頭裝潢，所以輕而易舉挑選到一張與之匹配的威士忌酒桌。他知道Q的嫂嫂最引以為傲的招待重要客人的瓷盤是奧地利的哪個品牌，因此選擇一套與之同廠牌並列有序號的鍍銀刀叉再配好成套餐巾布。Bond知道Lucien被選為學校下學期橄欖球隊後衛，一雙專屬的橄欖球釘鞋是相當恰當的禮物。他還知道Luna的私人小學關於服飾裝備方面的每一項規定，可以向倫敦最好的皮件師傅訂製適合小淑女上學的小牛皮書包。Bond甚至還能抓住那些Q很久沒連絡的居住在曼徹斯特的姑母們的喜好，為家族難以取悅的長輩們寄去毛呢斗篷或水晶首飾。 


	60. 現實比童話更完美

  
　　「I may command where I adore。」

　　黑髮的軍需官平靜的抬起頭，回答問題。堡壘裡唯一的主宰，從應得的高度上如此朗聲清泠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　終於，我終於把《Fragments of Them》的後篇，《After Stories》完結了！！  
> 　　第六十題那句話，出自莎士比亞《第十二夜》，請容我賣個關子，是和《Fragments of Them》實體書有關的一個呼應。  
> 　　在書裡，那句話是中文，「我可以向我愛的人發號施令」，這是我故意安排給實體書，貫穿全書的一句話。


End file.
